The Biostatistics Core provides statistical collaboration and/or data management for each of the SPORE projects, the Developmental Research Program projects, the Career Development Program projects, and the other Cores. Each project In this application has received input from the Biostatistics Core on study design and analysis plans. The statistical needs of the projects span a range of approaches and analyses; the projects range from pre-clinical studies to clinical trials. The Biostatistics Core builds upon the innovative, time-tested procedures and systems developed by one of the largest statistical groups in the country, which has successfully collaborated on more than 13,000 clinical and basic research studies since 1966. The Biostatistics core will provide each investigator access to statistical expertise: collaborative development of study designs, data collection tools, analysis plans, state of the art statistical modeling, analysis and interpretation of high-dimensional data, data management activities, and abstract/presentation/publication preparation. Members of the core have experience in the management and integration of existing and newly collected data that ensures consistent and compatible data handling. This Core complements and assists the efforts of the Animal Core, Clinical Research Core, and the Pathology and Tissue Procurement Core. The strengths of the Biostatistics Core includes our collaborative relationship with the projects' and cores' investigators, our knowledge of and ability to utilize the established research databases, our access to the operational and statistical infrastructure already in place in the institution, and the combined expertise and experience of our personnel.